Nine Inch Nails
Nine Inch Nails is an industrial company lead by CEO Trent Reznor, in an attempt to abolish the existence of cracked, overlong, or generally bad nails. The company is set in Cleveland, Ohio. Releases Pretty Hate Machine: Reznor's first output. Discusses how damaging bad nails can be to a person's self esteem. The rumor has it that Trent used only his Ringfinger to draw the cover, after being Down in It and wanting to abolish his Sin after his Terrible Lie he committed. Broken: tips on fixing broken nails. This issue is majorly for people who have Gave Up with their manicure issues that Suck, and Wish they had nails that would Last. The Downward Spiral: Discusses the downfall of a person due to manicure problems if not taken action on. This issue was produced when Reznor bought a pet Piggy that continuously got too Closer to him for Reznor to feel A Warm Place, so the Piggy felt Hurt and ran off to leave Reznor alone. Reznor also had a pet Reptile and a tamed Eraser at the time, whom both still exist with him in Heresy to this day. The Fragile: How nails can break so easily, and what you can do to stop that before it's too late. This issue was inspired by a news story in which a Somewhat Damaged old man threw a Complication device Even Deeper into The Great Below, on The Day the World Went Away. It can be assumed that the device later went Ripe (With Decay), though it could have also possibly been taken into custody by the underground race The Wretched, who live in The Frail soil of the Earth. With Teeth: The effects of bad nails in sexual life. At this point, Reznor was the Only person in the issues, and when he gave in to the idea that Every Day is Exactly the Same. Reznor, however, being The Collector he was, gathered Sunspots to join him in serving The Hand that Feeds, and everything was Right Where it Belongs at that moment. Ghosts: A tribute to all those who died of manicure problems in the past. Year Zero: Discusses the governmental stance on nail problems. Reznor, after returning from a Vessel trip from the magical land of Zero-Sum, returned In This Twilight and drew a Capital G on The Good Soldier's headquarters. Reznor, using his Survivalism techniques, blew him up when he transformed into The Great Destroyer. The Slip: General manicure issues. One night, when Reznor was feeling at the 1,000,000 point of his lowest, he suddenly dropped to 999,999 and saw Lights in the Sky that warned him of the Demon Seed that was to come and spread it's Corona Radiata along the land. Other Trent Reznor also works on another project, entitled How to Destroy Angels, though this is unrelated and serves mainly as religious discussions between members and guests alike. He also works on another project called Filter, which shows how to filter the dirtiness of long nails. Category:Guys who make kickass music Category:Bands Category:Organizations Category:Companies